The LAM Foundation 2015 Lymphangioleiomyomatosis International Research Conference will focus on the molecular mechanisms of smooth muscle proliferation and cystic lung destruction that occur in the fatal lung disease of women, Lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM). This is the eigthteenth LAM conference, which has evolved from a dedicated family/patient conference to a state of the art scientific meeting for LAM and tuberous sclerosis. In response to concerns of reviewers of the 2012 R13 proposal who commented that a change in venue may enhance attendance and attract new researchers and patients, the meeting last year was held in Chicago was an overwhelming success. The 2015 conference will also be held in Chicago. The basic science sessions will focus on lymphangiogenesis and lymphatic imaging, mTOR signaling, LAM biomarkers and patient centered research designs. More clinically oriented talks and case studies will be incorporated into sessions, to address practical challenges regarding treatment of the disease, issues unique to lung transplantation and the development of biomarkers and phenotyping approaches for LAM following lessons learned from other diseases. A concurrent patient-centered conference will address key clinical and quality of life issues for an expected 280 LAM patients and family members. Key thought leaders from the scientific and clinical sessions will offer translational interpretations of their research and participate on discussion panels with patients and families. The event will culminate in a summary of scientific sessions presented by the Basic and Clinical Track Chairs along with a panel of experts for Q & A. LAM researchers and clinicians will have multiple opportunities to informally interact with patients an families throughout the three day event. A scientific roundtable discussion is held on the last day of the conference to review the key outcomes of the conference and to plan future conferences. Each session will be chaired by an expert in the field and will have invited speakers as well as speakers chosen from the pool of submitted abstracts. There has been a conscious effort to attract established investigators from related disciplines who can complement the expertise of the current pool of LAM investigators. Discussion facilitated by a discussion leader will be an important component of all sessions. Outstanding junior investigators will be awarded travel grants based on merit and will be given the opportunity to present their research in platform and poster formats. The goal of this conference is to provide a forum for leading experts to discuss the molecular and cellular basis of LAM, review the clinical management of LAM, to present cutting edge research, to integrate concepts and to identify creative and innovative research directions.